Let it be Wicked
by T-W-S264
Summary: When Emma, Henry and Hook return from New York they meet Elphaba and Elsa who disrupt the lives of everyone in Storybrooke with their feud and secretive pasts. AN: This is the beginning of 3B.


AN: Ok this is at the beginning of season 3B and all of the thing that happened with Walsh are still relevant in this fic. This is more of a Wicked and OUAT crossover. I'm a fan of both the musical and the book series and I want to entwine both of the stories in one fic. I liked Zelena's story but I also felt like the writers could have stayed in Oz a bit more. I also really like that Frozen is coming to OUAT so I made a way for those stories to collide as well. I hope you enjoy comments and reviews are appreciated.

It was quiet night in Storybrooke, Maine when a yellow beetle bug returned to the enchanted town. Inside it held Emma Swan and Killian Jones along with her son Henry who couldn't remember his actual life. Days prior to their return to Storybrooke Killian Jones handed a potion to Emma in order to restore her memories to her. It was then her fiancé, Walsh, turned into a flying monkey and tried to kill her but he disappeared without a trace.

Henry was fast asleep when Emma parked the car in front of her and Snow White's apartment. She felt a twist inside of her stomach… Something… Seemed off about Storybrooke, was it cursed again? "You'll do fine Swan, I'll watch the lad." Hook told Emma. She gave him a quick nod then made her way to her parents apartment to see if they remembered who she was.

"Uh Hi. I don't know if you remember me but-" Emma's voice shook until her father exclaimed her name and rushed to hug her. His little girl would not be taken from him again so easily. Seconds later her mother entered the room and nearly burst into tears at the sight of her daughter, the savior. "So you guys remember everything!?" Emma said.

"Well… Not exactly" Said Charming, "We can't remember the past year of our lives."

"How!? Did Regina do this?" Emma thought about Regina doing anything she possibly could to find a way back to their son. Henry could live without a father but to live without both of his mothers, especially the one who raised him would be a curse all of its own.

Snow shrugged, "She seems as clueless as the rest of us." When Snow turned around it was then Emma noticed how they knew that a whole year had passed, her mother was pregnant.

"You're pregnant!" Emma shouted.

Snow laughed, "Yes sweetie, it appears as though you will be an older sister someday soon." Charming laughed and kissed Snow. "Where's Henry?"

"In the car with Killian, Henry still doesn't remember who he truly is."

"Killian?" David blurted out.

"Yeah, he brought me back to Storybrooke, said that you guys needed my help."

"Nothing too unusual has happened thus far, but we're happy to have you back Emma." The three made their way to Granny's so Henry and Emma would have a place to stay until Henry regained his memories. When Henry was safe and in bed Emma called Regina and told her that they were back in town. "Henry has no memories of his real life, do you think you could somehow give him back his memories?"

"Of course I can." Regina responded with great confidence.

The next morning at Granny's the Charmings and Hook were eating breakfast a large rumble shook the town of Storybrooke. Emma's eyes locked with David and Mary Margaret, "Henry you stay here with Mary Margaret."

When the trio walked outside there was a flash of green light, a girl with white hair was crawling on the ground, her dress was almost ripped to shreds. "Someone please! Help me!" She cried.

As soon as Emma stood in front of the girl another woman appeared but only this time she was green, "Not so fast!" the green witch shouted. "You will not get away from me this time Elsa!" The girl hid behind Emma like a helpless child, "And you," The witch said to Emma, "You will move out of my way or you will suffer."

"Not a chance." Emma responded.

"Leave me be Elphaba!" The girl named Elsa shouted.

"Not after what you did! You deserve to be punished for _every_ single crime you committed!" Elphaba roared.

"Elphaba? What kind of name is that?" Emma sneered.

Elphaba smiled and chuckled lightly, "My mother gave it to me, but moving on from that I need to destroy the horrible person sitting beside you before her powers come back."

"What'd she do to you?" David asked

"The more important question is, what will she do to you and your family?" David was about to draw his sword when the green witch disappeared. Emma could tell Elphaba was not lying to her about Elsa… But how could someone so innocent looking be evil?

"Alright who are you?" Emma demanded.

"I am Elsa Queen of Arendelle, and that was Elphaba she's the witch of the west in Oz."

"The Wicked Witch?" Emma raised her eyebrow, "She exists too?"

"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming" Hook said.

"Well she just acquired that name herself a few months before she brought me here." Elsa told the Charmings and Hook.

"How did she get it?" Charming asked.

"She killed someone who quite popular in all of the realms, my sister's very own fiancé."

"Where is your sister now?

"Oh Anna? She's a block ice in my castle at the moment thanks to Elphaba." A few tears welled up in the eyes of Elsa, "If only Elphaba hadn't been so jealous of my sister I could be at home with her now instead of in this horrible land."

David and Emma along with Killian discussed where she could stay that was the safest. They chose that the best place to keep Elsa was at Regina's house. "Just follow us," David said, "We can keep you safe."

When Elsa nodded Emma felt this splurge of uncertainty roar within her. She would definitely keep an eyes on this supposed Ice Queen during her stay in Storybrooke.


End file.
